


S is for Spin the Bottle

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [19]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't forgotten about R - but this was done first so thought I'd post now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	S is for Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about R - but this was done first so thought I'd post now.

Mrs Vimes pulled the Distressed Pudding out of the oven and placed it on the bench to cool. Sam would be home soon, and she hoped his favourite treat would help to cheer him up.

Since the revolution, and the death of his mentor, John Keel, the young man had become withdrawn and grim. She knew that dessert wasn’t the whole of the answer, but it was a start.

Less than an hour later, she heard the front door open. 

“Mum, I’m home,” Sam called.

“Dinner’s ready as soon as you wash up,” she called back as she set the table in their tiny kitchen.

The young lance constable changed out of his uniform, and kissed his mother, before sitting down. 

“Beef stew,” she announced as she placed a plate in front of him.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Wow, really?”

“Well, I hope it’s beef...old Jimmy can be a little creative when it comes to his labels.”

Sam took a large spoonful of the stew. “Mmmm, this is great - beef or not.”

Mrs Vimes smiled, and picked up her own spoon and began to eat. She waited till Sam had finished his dinner and was halfway through his pudding before she breached the subject she’d been dwelling on all night. “So, you have a day off tomorrow?”

He nodded, and wiped at his mouth with his napkin. “Yeah. Do you need me to do something for you?”

She shook her head. “No. I ran into Iffy Scurrick at the market today and he said he hadn’t seen much of you lately since you’ve been on opposite shifts.”

Sam shrugged. “I’ve been busy, Mum.”

“I know. But all you seem to do is work.”  _ And mope _ she said in her head. “Iffy said he and Billy Wiglet are going out tonight. He said he’d love if you would go with them.”

“Going out where?”

“I’m not sure. A party of some sort.”

“Mum, I’m really not in the mood to go out.”

Her eyes grew stern. “Samuel Vimes, you are sixteen going on sixty. You will only be young once, and I will not have you waste away your youth. You are far more responsible than any sixteen year old should be. Go out, and have  _ fun _ . Do you even remember what that is?”

He sighed. “I really don’t feel up to it.”

“And you’ll continue to not feel up to it unless you make an effort.” Her eyes softened. “Please, Sam? Do this for me? I hate to see you this way.”

Unable to refuse his mum anything, Sam nodded. “What time are they leaving?”

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs Vimes grinned. “Now.”

 

******************************************************************************************************

Sam had to admit that he was feeling much better by the time they arrived at the party. It was being held in one of the nicer areas of town and so it was a bit of a walk, but they chatted as they went. They deliberately avoided the topic of work, but caught up with news of family, friends, and the neighbourhood gossip.

“Blimey,” Billy gasped as they arrived. “This is  _ posh _ . How the hell did you get an invite to a swag do like this, Iffy?”

Iffy grinned. “Let’s just say I intervened when a young lady of the nobby sort was being mugged the other day. She was so grateful that she invited me along to say thanks.”

“Impressive,” Billy said in awe. “Nothing like that ever happens to me when I’m on patrol.”

They knocked on the door and it was opened by a young lady wearing a dress that showed off an almost indecent amount of cleavage. Three pairs of eyes widened and there was a casual rearrangement of trousers. “Constable Scurrick! You made it!” the girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Iffy turned bright red, and Sam and Billy sniggered behind his back. “Hello, there, I’m Claire,” she introduced herself to the others once she’d released Iffy.

“This is Billy, and Sam,” their friend told her.

‘Are you both Watchmen as well?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam replied with a nod.

Claire’s eyes widened. “That’s so exciting! My friends and I want to hear all about it. Please, do come in.”

They followed her inside, and hung their coats up in a small room next to the door. “Why on earth would she think our job is exciting?” Sam whispered to Billy.

Billy shrugged. “Dunno. I reckon she must think everyday is like the revolution.”   
“But it’s not. It’s mainly us finding trouble and running as fast as we can in the other direction!”

“Who cares what really happens. If this lot think it’s exciting, then play along.”

They stopped whispering to each other as they were led into a large room at the end of the hallway. The room was massive - larger than all of Sam’s house, and the few candles scattered around created more shadows than light. It was full of people their age, and surprisingly to Sam, not all of them were well to do. He recognised several faces that he grew up with, and realised that Claire seemed to be mid-rebellion with her parents. As is the case the universe over, someone had brought a guitar and was plucking away at it, but only knew the first verse of most of the songs. It didn’t seem to deter a small cluster of girls though, who sat in front of him with admiring looks on their faces.

“There’s food over on that table, and wine and beer. Please help yourselves,” Claire told them. “Oh, Jane! Jane!” she called over the noise. “This is the Watchman who saved my life!” She took Iffy by the hand and dragged him over to meet her friends.

Sam and Billy exchanged grins, and then made their way over to the food table. There were several platters there with small portions of weird food on them.

“What are these, do you think?” Sam asked.

“I reckon these will be those Horse Durves that they eat at swanky parties,” Billy said knowledgeably.

“Erm, I think I’ll pass,”Sam said, retracting his hand. “I only just had dinner.”

They got themselves some beer and found some spare seats in the corner. As they chatted, Sam watched the room. Iffy seemed to be the centre of attention, regaling a group of girls with tales of his legendary feats, leaving Sam to wonder just which plane of reality his friend was living in. A group of boys were talking about the various guilds they belonged to, each trying to make their own guild sound far superior to the others. Another teen had turned up with a guitar, and was duelling with the first, trying to win the affections of as many of the groupies as he could. Across the room seated alone was a slender young man with a mop of black hair, a pale face, and even from here Sam could tell his eyes were bright blue. He too was watching the room, his face impassive. One of the guild boys, a big, brute of a lad, said something loudly which caused those around him to gaffaw, and the pale boy rolled his eyes. Sam noticed, and laughed, which caused the blue eyes to lock on his. They gazed at each other for a moment, and eventually the boy allowed himself to smile before looking away. Sam felt a small jolt in his stomach at the smile, and sat pondering over it for a while. 

Iffy appeared not long afterwards, and joined them on the couch. “I think I might be getting lucky later on!” he told his friends, excitedly.

“What, with that Claire girl?” Billy choked on his beer.

“Yep, she’s really into me.”

“You mean she actually bought that bullshit you told her?” Sam asked in amusement.

“It wasn’t  _ all _ bullshit,” Iffy said loftily. “I only embellished the truth a little. “Besides, it’s the results that count.”

“You’re a right gentleman.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Cor, I’m impressed. She’s a looker,” Billy said. “Reckon any of her friends might be interested in another Watchman?”

“I think you’ve got a good chance tonight, Bill.” He caught Claire’s eye and she stood in the centre of the room.

“Hello, everyone! Can you hear me?  _ Tommy, stop playing that damn guitar!”  _ She held up an empty wine bottle. “It’s time to play a game. Everyone sit in a circle so we can play spin the bottle!”

Iffy winked at Billy. “Try and make it land on a girl that you fancy the look of.” They moved to the growing circle, and sat, Iffy grinning at Claire.

Sam hesitated as he joined the group, not really interested in the game. More and more people sat, and soon everyone was seated, apart from one person.

“Havelock, come join us!” Claire called to the pale boy.

“I’d rather not,” he replied quietly.

“Don’t be like that, Havie.  _ Come on _ . Please?” she wheedled. 

“Do you really want Dog-botherer to play, Claire?” the big boy from earlier said. “Really, let’s have some class.”

“Shut it, Downey,” Claire said with a glare. “Come on, Havelock, it’ll be fun.” She gave him an encouraging smile.

He sighed, and then gave in, joining the circle.

“Okay, the rules are simple - you spin the bottle and you have to kiss whoever it lands on. We’ll go clockwise, me first!”

She set the bottle spinning and the crowd cheered as it stopped facing one of her friends. She leaned towards the girl and they exchanged a chaste kiss, the guild boys whooping loudly. 

“Okay, you’re up next, Ned!” she said to the boy sitting next to her.

They proceeded around the circle, and Sam began to feel more and more nervous as it got closer to his turn. He’d not kissed anyone before and he really wasn’t sure if he wanted his first time to be with anyone here, especially with an audience. Downey spun and the neck of the bottle landed on Claire, and he pulled her into an open mouthed kiss. Sam felt Iffy tense next to him, and lay a hand on his arm to hold him back. Claire broke away, and wiped at her mouth, before sitting back down, a polite smile on her face. Downey was grinning, and high fived his friends. 

It was soon Billy’s turn, and the bottle landed on a short girl with mousy brown hair. They exchanged a shy kiss, and Sam and Iffy made sure to cheer loudly. They broke apart, both blushing furiously, but looking rather pleased. 

Iffy took hold of the bottle next, and Sam heard him muttering a prayer. The bottle slowed, and stopped midway between Claire and the boy, Ned. Their hostess reached out and touched the bottle, moving it back towards her. “Looks like it’s definitely on me!” She met Iffy in the centre of the circle, and they exchanged a long, lingering kiss. It went on, and on, until someone shouted “Get a room!”. Laughing, they returned to their spots and Iffy passed Sam the bottle.

He spun the bottle, his nerves twanging, and he felt like squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t see who it landed on. The bottle slowed, and came to a halt pointing directly at Havelock.

“Ooh hoo! Dog-botherer gets lucky!” Downey hooted. “Pucker up, scag!”

Sam bit his lip, and his stomach fluttered. The idea of kissing the pale boy rather appealed to him, now that he thought about it. His eyes locked with those bright blue orbs, and he saw hesitation there. 

“Come on, rules are rules!” one of Downey’s friends yelled, and they starting chanting, “Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!”

Sam blushed, and started to move forward, but the pale boy rocked back onto his knees and stood up. “I don’t believe I wish to play,” he said, and walked from the room.

Guttered, Sam fought to keep the disappointment off his face. Downey’s friends laughed uproariously, and the big boy looked over at him. “Looks like you got lucky, Watchman. Doubt anyone would want to kiss Dog-botherer!”

“Downey, would you  _ shut up _ ,” Claire hissed. “Just spin again,” she told Sam kindly. He did and it landed on a petite blonde girl. Sam dutifully brushed his lips against hers and sat back down, feeling cheated of his first kiss.

The game continued, but Sam didn't take much notice. He wondered if it was the teasing that had caused Havelock to run from the room, or if he just wasn’t interested in kissing another boy. Or perhaps he had found Sam so repulsive that he couldn’t face kissing him? He couldn’t believe how down he was feeling about it, and how much he wished his first kiss had been with him. 

The game came to an end, and Iffy and Claire quietly disappeared from the room together. “Will you be okay here if I head home?” Sam asked as he turned to Billy.

His friend was eying the girl he had kissed, and he nodded. “Yeah, no worries,” he said distractedly. “See you later.”

Sighing, Sam left, and headed for the room where he had left his coat. He opened the door to the cupboard and gasped as he was pulled inside. He had a quick glimpse of blue eyes before the door was shut and they were plunged into darkness.

“Sorry I ran out on you,” a soft voice said quietly.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, not meaning the words at all. “I understand why you wouldn’t want to kiss me.”

A hand found his in the dark. “But I did want to kiss you.”

“Then why run?”

There was a pause. “Because I didn’t want that oaf ruining it by embarrassing you.”

“Downey?”

“Yeah.”

Sam swallowed. “So...you  _ do  _ want to kiss me?”

“Very much.”

They shuffled closer in the dark, and their noses bumped against each other. Sam could feel hot breath on his cheek, and he moved until his lips met Havelock’s. The kiss was sweet, and gentle, and everything a first kiss should have been. He wondered if he could pretend the first had never happened and just count this as the one?

The door was flung open, and they blinked in the sudden light. Billy and the mousy haired girl stood there, and they all froze.

“Oh, I see this cupboard is taken. We’ll ah, just go and find another,” Billy said, closing the door.

Sam laughed, and raised a palm to Havelock’s cheek. “Mind if I have another?”

“Not at all,” Havelock replied.

Sam leaned forward, and found the willing lips in the dark.


End file.
